ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
50th Anniversary of Sunny Day (1969-2019)
Following this year's 50th anniversary of Sunny Day, here is the history of the songs Sunny sang in the longest years. 1969: My Special Day My Special Day was the first song by Sunny when her original home showed up. The song was released on August 24th, 1969 on her first album "The Sunny Day Begins". It was known as the first generation of Sunny and the Sesame Street version was on November 17th. Sunny Day was the accurate way to make everyday that way and the first adventure with this clear day to be incredible. 1973: On The Moon In 1973, Sunny sang a second studio song "On The Moon" as part of the 5th anniversary of Sesame Workshop, when they previously launched the street show of the same name. It was the first time to get some alternate skills since 1970. When she was studying her alternate skills, they simply wondered when the sunny day would be resumed. When they founded out Sunny was doing something, they founded her as the famous singer and songwriter of history. 1974-78: A couple of more songs A couple of more songs were done by Sunny from 1974-1978, the list of this is countless and it was released on the album "Lifetime on the Streets" in 1976. * The Story Of The Birds (1974) * The Things Were So Good (1974) * Walking On Sesame Street (1974) * Space Is The Ship (1974) * Countless Friends (1975) * Friendship Street Song (1975) * These Days (1975) * Going Up To The Top (1975) * Pop It Up! (1976) * Welcome To The New Zone (1976) * Places To Go (1976) * To The Water Crescent (1976) When Nickelodeon launched in 1977, all of the sunny day songs by Sunny were moved to this one until 1980, her songs were released on the album "This is the Place of Me" in 1977. * This is the Place of Me * Wonderland * The Day Is On * Cable Failures * Gifts In Winter * Fruits * Oldest Thing Ever Seen * Welcome Everyone * Oh What A Shiny Day * Here Comes The Sun (originally by The Beatles) * One Moment Please? * Twelve Million * Seeking Out For Kindness * Over The Top Bridge We Go * Happiness and Good Thinking These ones were also released on the album "Sessions of Nowadays" in 1978. 1979: 10th Anniversary and My Special Day Reissue Following the 10th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day, Sunny has redone the first song from 1969 itself, but there were no auto-tuned samples in this version. It was the previously unreleased track and was remastered in 1999. This version of the song was also re-released, this time, on the album "Buried Treasure" in 1979. 1980-81: Retrowave Styles In 1980, the new synth music was born and rose from nowhere. Sunny had some 80s chilling music from 2D to 4D in the style of synth-pop. Her album released first in the 80s was "Relive Everything" in 1981. The song "Let's Go To The Movies" was remastered in 2001, 2006, 2011 and 2016. It was known as the second generation of Sunny. * Electric Synth (1980) * Please Charge Me Up (1980) * Powerful Ways (1980) * Stand By Me (I Can Do It) (1980) * Somewhere Else (1980) * A Good Way To Celebrate (1980) * Western Springs (1980) * More To Do (1980) * The Love (1980) * Let's Go To The Movies (1981) * Take The Bus (1981) * I Was Happy In The Past (1981) * Welcome My Special Friend (1981) * Eastern Coast (1981) * Try (1981) * Quite Of A Long Time (1981) * Anything (1981) * Happy New Year (1981) 1984-85: The launch of My Little Pony and Erasure When My Little Pony launched in 1984, along with Erasure in 1985, all of the sunny day songs by Sunny were moved to this one here and her album was "Pony Paradise". * Pony Paradise * Enjoy The Day * Yours Truly * Minds Were Blown * Life Was The Same Way We Did * Who Does Like The New Adventure? * It Might Be Here In Sometime * I Can Wonder * Remembrance * Fixed Minds 1986-87: Like Older Times In 1986, she went to the top to see the whole city and paradises around the corner and sang the song "Like Older Times" and it was released on the album "The Sunny Summer Is Around The Corner" in 1987. * The Whole Town * The Days * Nature * Clouds * The Differences * Who Was On My Side? * Among The Day * Sunny Summer * Disappointment * Happier (Someone's Here) 1989: 20th Anniversary Sunny Day turned 20 way back in 1989 to release a new album "Sunny Day (20th Anniversary Edition; 1989 Remix)" and it's a 1989 remix compilation of all songs done in the past all the way up to 1988. These ones have similar beats, but with alternate versions. According to this soundtrack, it has live versions and bonus features in this version. It was the 30th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day. 1990: The Big One In 1990, Sunny was going for the big clock tower and sitting in between the tower and the one without the clock. Her song was called "The Big One" and the album was "A Day at the Big Ben". The Home song was remastered in 2000, 2005, 2010 and 2015. * The Big One * Home * What A Wonderful World (a tribute to Louis Armstrong) * Beloved Roses * Not Really Shameless * Somewhere Over The Rainbow (a tribute to Judy Garland) * Open Sesame * Creativity Was New * One Day at a Time * The Inquisition * Someday I'll Be Here For You * Twenty Millionth Sunny Day * Try Not To Go Wrong * I Could Be Here In Town 1991-93: Free The Birds Between 1991 and 1993, Sunny sang a song about freeing the birds for freedom and kindness. Speaking of freedom, there was one thing from her, it was the greatest thing to free them all to not mess around. The album was called "Sunny Day" itself. It had more than 14 songs in this one here. * Free The Birds * Falling Very Slowly * Peaceful Day * Crying For Something * Sesame Parade * The Years We Did * Broken Feelings * We Thought Everything * Roundabout * How Many Was It? * Businesses * Tee For Two * Time For The Event * Future * Days Would Be Here * The Rest of The Night 1994: 25th Anniversary Sunny Day turned 25 back in 1994 to release a new merchandise "Sunny Day (25th Anniversary Edition)" containing all of the songs, books, plushy's, jigsaw puzzles and more. This special was about magical events based off from the original version. They got some more special stuff for everyone to enjoy. This one was the complete 25th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day. 1995-97: What A Good Special Between 1995 and 1997, Sunny sang a song about the past years of the 25th anniversary of Sunny Day, the song was "What A Good Special" and it was a flashback song in honor of this presentation. The album was "Over The Past Years", a soundtrack about the past years itself. It did not include the 60s, the 70s nor the 80s according to the music video version. 1999: 30th Anniversary Following the 30th anniversary of Sunny Day, 2 albums were released at the same month on August 24th and 30th. The soundtrack album contained all of the songs remastered this year for the first time since 1997 and the 2 albums were "Sunny Day (30th Anniversary Edition; 1999 - Remaster)" and "Buried Treasure 2". It was the 30th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day. 2000: Sunny Day 2000 and Movie Sunny Day 2000 was the launch of the year of the same number, it was launched on March 12th, making everyday even more bigger and better. Speaking of 2000, a new sequel to "The Sunny Day Movie" was released on September 7th, named "The Second Day Movie". It was her first movie since 1982. The series and album named "Sunny Day 2000" were the names including episodes, events, songs and extended plays. It was known as the third generation of Sunny. 2002-07: Back To Sesame Street Between 2002 and 2007, Sunny went back to her old hometown on Sesame Street for her special songs about the past 34 years of making everyday that way. It featured Big Bird as the walking bird and Elmo as a dancer. The songs were named "Back To The Street", "England Is The Town", "What Could We Do In The Palace?", "Who Knows The Exciting Hour?" and "The Tree Is Full of Apples". It was released on the album "Back To Sesame Street". The other songs were done in 2007 on the brand new special album "The Blue Sky". 2009: 40th Anniversary Sunny Day turned 40 and her albums are getting remastered this year since 1999, but this time, in August 24th, 2009. This includes more international versions and everything else. The album was called "Sunny Day (40th Anniversary Edition; 2009 - Remaster)" and the other album was named "Thank You For Your Patience". It was the 40th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day and the final year to have the third generation of Sunny. 2010-14: Generation 3.5 In 2010, the 3.5th generation of Sunny was the newest generation based off from the other series of the same name, her song was named "Welcome To The 3.5th Generation" and it was released on the album "Sunny Day: Generation 3.5" in September, 20th. Her friends were there to make everyday even more bigger, this time, the biggest, the best and the better. Everyone liked the other way to do it alternatively. The other album was named "Buried Treasure 3" with other unreleased songs and demo songs. 2014: 45th Anniversary Sunny Day turned 45 and her albums were remastered in 2014 excluding the 45th anniversary of Sunny Day. The album was "Sunny Day (45th Anniversary Edition; 2014 - Remaster)" with extra unreleased songs and more in the alternate versions of these original songs. Despite being part of this special, it was the 45th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day and the final year to have the 3.5th generation of Sunny. 2015-19: Generation 4 In 2015, Sunny turned into her-generation 4-self for more songs. The first song with Generation 4 was "Welcome to Generation 4" itself and more 29 other songs were on the album "Sunny Day: Generation 4" then it was released in May 25th. Her friends loved that generation better than the previous one itself. The fourth generation of her was doing more modern songs for better action and adventures. Like the success of the past, she was sitting on top of the rooftops from the twin towers. 2017: TV Series When Nickelodeon first launched since 1977, and Remixer's Dream Team rebooted in 2017, it marked the 40th anniversary of Nickelodeon with a brand new series of the same name. The 2 reboots were launched on February 20th on TVNZ 2 and August 21st on the Nick channel itself. It was the 35th anniversary of styling adventures for the first time since 1982 and the 25th anniversary of the dream team since 1992. The series was around with Sunny in her-generation 4-self. The 2017 album was named "Sunny Minerva Day: Begins". 2019: 50th Anniversary Sunny Day turned 50 and all of her songs are all remastered in one place and it was named "Sunny Day (50th Anniversary Edition; 2019 - Remaster)". The album was released on the longest 3-CD special edition. It featured some songs favourited by Remixer and Sunlight Dusk. * China Girl (originally by David Bowie) * Friendship Song (2019 - Remaster) * Band Together (2019 - Remaster) * Ship of Fools (Full Act Version, originally by Erasure) * Weight of the World (B-side of Friendship Song, originally by Erasure) * Back on Track (B-side of You Better Run) * A Little Respect (Sunny Day Version, originally by Erasure) * Your Song (originally by Elton John) * Heroes (originally by David Bowie) * Heroes/Helden (1989 Extended Remix, originally by David Bowie) * Rapture (Sunny Day Version, originally by Erasure vs Blondie) * Thunder Skateboarding (formerly called "Axel F", originally by Crazy Frog) * Drama! (B-side of Thunder Skateboarding, originally by Erasure) These songs were favourited by them as part of the 50th anniversary of Sunny Day. It was the 50th anniversary of making everyday a sunny day and the final year to have the fourth generation of Sunny. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Sunny Day Category:Songs Category:Songs from films Category:Music Category:Musical Category:Musical Films Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films